This project builds upon our success in constructing accurate physical models of proteins using rapid prototyping technologies funded by a Phase I SBIR award. These models are based on atomic coordinate data in protein structure files that must be converted to a format (STL) appropriate for rapid prototyping. The goal of this Phase II project is to reduce the cost of these models by refining the process by which the models are designed and produced We intend to do this in two ways: 1. To reduce the time required to design models, we will develop software (MolDesign) that uses a familiar graphical interface, Protein Explorer, to create the necessary STL file format directly from the visual image of the protein. 2. To reduce the cost of building each model, we will refine a new, less expensive rapid prototyping technology (Z 402C 3D Color Printer) that prints in color, allowing us to incorporate a variety of useful coloring schemes into each model. Finally, we will work with researchers to learn which models are most useful in their specific research projects and as teaching tools, in terms of model format, accuracy, robustness, aesthetics and production cost and time. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Most current research in the biological sciences is based on a knowledge of molecular structure. Physical models of proteins and other molecular structures are useful in research labs investigating the structure-function relationships of these proteins. These physical models are also useful in classrooms at both the secondary and undergraduate levels where students are introduced to concepts of molecular structure and function. We believe that physical models will soon accompany textbooks in biochemistry and related disciplines.